Last Kiss
by venicequeen
Summary: Based on the song, Gordo looses the love of his life...will he let darkness take hold? Will he prevail? PLEASE REVEIW...i dont know if I'll cont' it...
1. Default Chapter

[Chorus]  
  
Oh where oh where can my baby be  
  
The Lord took her away from me  
  
She's gone to heaven so I got to be good  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world  
  
We were out on a date in my daddy's car  
  
We hadn't driven very far  
  
There in the road straight up ahead  
  
A car was stalled the engine was dead  
  
I couldn't stop so I swerved to the right  
  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
  
The screaming tires the busting glass  
  
The painful scream that I heard last  
  
[Chorus]  
  
WHen I woke up the rain was pouring down  
  
There were people standing all around  
  
Somethign warm flowing through my eyes  
  
But somehow I found my baby that night  
  
I lifted her head she looked at me and said  
  
Hold me darling just a little while  
  
I held her close I kissed her our last kiss  
  
I found the love that I knew i have missed  
  
Well now she's gone even though I hold her tight  
  
I lost my love my life that night  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Woh (x4)  
  
Ohh (x4)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Oh where oh where can my baby be  
  
The Lord took her away from me  
  
She's gone to heaven so I got to be good  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Gordo sat in the church. Half of Hilldridge High was there and crying. But there was only one thing only he knew ,It was his fault, if he had never asked her out then she wouldn't be gone. If he never loved her she wouldn't be gone. He started thinking. His mother told him he would see her again one day soon but how soon? He tried to not let his loss make him want to end his life but questions haunted him. In the future what if he did something to change his destany to see her again? What If he goes crazy or worse...forgets her.  
  
Sitting there he rembered when he, Lizzie and Miranda baby sat Matt and her father was mistaken for a burglar.Memories flooded back from last night. At the Mortuary he couldn't look at her. He thought if he didn't look it wouldn't be so final and maybe he would wake up one day with her back and he would talk to her again. The preacher stood at the front and an errie hush fell over the large crowd.  
  
"We are all gathered her in memory of the beatifull young angel," Gordo smiled knowing that she would have liked that. "Now if you would please bow your heads." He said. Gordo tilted his head down and thought.   
  
Dear lord, I know you took my baby away but please take care of her. Help her watch her family. Please, please don't let her be mad at me or forget me.   
  
"Amen." Echoed and whispered around the church.  
  
"Mr.Diggs please come up." The preacher walked to the side. Mr.Diggs walked to the front and picked up a microphone.   
  
"We don't know when our time comes or where to go after it. Some may believe in heaven, some may not but I know one thing. She was the sweetest, brightest, angel I have ever met and I think we were all lucky to be blessed with the time we had with her. Thank you." He stepped down.  
  
"Next we have a special song her parents picked for her." The preacher said turning to a member of the choir. The piano began and she sang:  
  
When at night I go to sleep  
  
Fourteen angels watch do keep.....  
  
Gordo looked over at the McGuire's who we all in tears. Then he looked at the Sanchez's who looked just as bad. When the song was over the preacher called up Larry Tudgeman.  
  
"We may not have been best friends but she was really a good person. Every one labeled me as strange and a geek but she never really made fun of me or put me down on purpose." He stopped and broke down. Gordo watched Mr. Diggs helped him off the stage and then he looked at the casket. It was closed and there were all sorts of flowers around it. Roses, giant sunflowers, ferns, and other exotic plants filled the air with a fragrance.   
  
"Kate Sanders..." The preacher called. Kate walked up and for the first time Gordo saw her with out make up. She wore a black skirt and shirt. Gordo waited to hear sarcastic words come out but to his surprise they weren't sarcastic.  
  
"If you had told me a week ago that she would be gone I would say your joking. I think before this none-of us really thought about death or dying but now there is no escape. Every day is fresh start and you should live it like its your last to the fullest extent." She wiped the tears and went to sit down.  
  
Then it happened.   
  
He remembered that night.... 


	2. now shes gone even though i held her tig...

It was five till four and Gordo was late. He searched the house for his dad. While turning the corner he saw his dad at his desk. His mother jumped from the kitchen flashing a camera. He was wearing a black tuxedo and his hair was spiked up.  
  
"AWW Honey you look so cute for your first dance!" His mom came and fixed his hair and tie.  
  
"Ok, ok, mom...please!" He swatted her hands from him. "Dad may I take the GTO to-night?" He begged standing by the desk while his father looked up.  
  
"Well...I don't know..." His father was very protective over that car.  
  
"Come on! It's his first home coming!" His mom pushed.  
  
"Well... Ok take good care of my baby." He said handing the keys to Gordo.  
  
"Have fun baby." His mother called as he ran to the car.  
  
When he arrived at her house she stepped out. He gasped at how beautiful she looked. Her hair was pulled up in a bun. She had a deep crimson velvet dress with a red crystal choker. Since they were in sixth grade and he had to pay attention to he clothes whenever she asked if she looked ok.  
  
"Wow...you look beautiful." He told her opening her door for her.  
  
"Thanks, you look handsome." Gordo rushed to the other side and pulled a box out.  
  
"I love you." He said and handed her a pink box.  
  
"I love you, too." She replied looking into his eyes. Inside the box was a red rose on a beautiful red silk ribbon. "Thank-you!" She hoped over and kisses him on the cheek. His face turned a light red.  
  
The air out side had a strange smell. The smell of sun and rain in the distance as sun was just beginning to dim. They began to drive out her driveway.  
  
"Where are your parents?" He asked driving.   
  
"They're chaperoning. Oh my gosh it'll be so embarrassing." She giggled. Inside she was bursting with joy and she loved him so much she wanted to melt her soul with his and never leave. She leaned over on him and wrapped her arms around him. He moved his arm and stroked her back.  
  
He only took his eyes off the road one second but one second was all it took. Out on the road, straight up head, a car was stalled. Later on he learned the engine was dead. Although his foot, by a miracle, found the break he knew it wouldn't stop them in time. By instinct he jerked the car too the right. The last thing he heard before he was unconscious was screaming tires and the busting glass. But one sound stayed in his mind to forever haunt his heart and ring in his ears, her scream.  
  
It couldn't have been more than ten minutes. He looked up and saw people with cell phones and a huge tree that looked as if it had been molded into the car. His eyes filled with tears so blurry he could barely see. After wiping away the tears that flooded his face washing away the blood he saw her. Her angelic face was scarred with glass and the seat belt had cut her so deeply she was bleeding at her waist. She parted her lips to speak, "Hold me...just a little while..." She spoke so softly he could barely hear her.  
  
He grabbed her and cradled her as if nothing had happened. He looked into her eyes and saw her crystalline tears beginning to flow. He wiped them away and bent down. His left hand held the back of her head and his hand was propped up on the car door. His right hand was tracing the out line of her chin. His lips softly touched hers and the slowly kissed goodbye. He lifted his head and held her hand that had the rose tied to it. He was so confused because he felt something in that kiss that made him come to life and burst out of his skin. Then he was also feeling horrible wondering what would happen next.   
  
She closed her eyes for the last time. Tears flowed down her cheek for the last time. She breathed small breaths and a sigh for the last time.   
  
"I love you...so much..." She heard him say for the last time.  
  
Only when he saw her chest stay completely still did he let his own tears fall.  
  
The paramedics open the car door and took her out of his arms. The sat her on a gurney. "Excuse me sir, will you please sit down?" They asked him but it did no good. He was looking at the car that was in the road. It was red small and- it was his friend's car. He ran up to it.  
  
"Excuse me where are the owners of this car?" He asked looking around.  
  
" Please sir sit down!" The paramedic yelled pulling him back to the car.  
  
"No." He was afraid to go back to that car. He started pulling away but another paramedic strapped him down to the gurney and put him in the ambulance.  
  
He couldn't struggle any more. A dizzying blackness enclosed his thoughts. In his darkness he could see a girl. Girl he knew forever. A girl he would love forever...  
  
More to come... 


	3. Waking up to the truth

Gordo woke up with an IV hooked up to his left arm, a bandage on his head and his mother sitting by his bed, praying. Her eyes were closed and dark circles wear underneath them. All of a sudden Gordo's heart raced as he panicked  
  
"Mom! Miranda!!" He screamed.   
  
His mother jerked her head up and hugged him.  
  
"Owww..." He squealed in pain but was thankful for the embrace.  
  
"Oh my baby, you're ok. They said you wouldn't wake up but you did." She said. " I swear, as god is my witness, I'm never letting you out of my sight again!"  
  
Gordo wasn't sure if it was just the lack of sleep or if it was just a mother thing for her to say.   
  
"Mom, it's all a blur, it's all real, oh mommy..." He sniffled like a child that just fallen off a bike for the first time.  
  
"I know...shhh..." Go back to sleep. Get some rest. I need to inform the doctor that you're awake. The officer is coming by tomorrow." She said thinking out loud.  
  
"What? What officer? What's wrong?" He said as he laid back and let drowsiness over come him. The last thing he heard was her heels clicking out toward the lobby.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The next morning Gordo awoke with the sun filling the peach colored room. He was still tiered from last night because of nurses poking at him every thirty minutes or more like every time he fell asleep. His mom came in with a bag from McDonald's.  
  
"I saw the stuff they're trying to feed the other patients so I ran out and got you Starbucks and an Egg McMuffin." She set up his tray, turned the TV on to cartoons and ruffled his hair. He sat there dazed watching Sponge Bob like a little kid on Saturdays. Suddenly he remembered last night. Or was it last nigh? How long had he been in the hospital?   
  
A lump gathered at his throat and tears at his eyes. He got ready for news, tried to fight the tears and keep composure.   
  
"Mommy, Miranda's dead. I know she is. I know its my fault." He said as she turned down the tv and started to pace the floor.  
  
"Dear maybe we should wait-" She started but he interrupted.  
  
"No I damn will not!" He knocked the coffee cup across the room spilling the contents out onto the floor. He started crying and covered his face.  
  
"It's ok, it's not your fault." She said and pulled his hands from his face, revealing a red tear streaked face.  
  
"Don't lie. Oh mommy, I miss her!" He hugged his mother as a nurse walked in the room and then ever so quickly back out.  
  
"Sweetie, I'm not going to lie to you. Miranda and Lizzie are dead." She told him looking into his eyes.  
  
"What?? What happened to Lizzie? How?" He felt anger, rage, and sadness so forceful now.  
  
" Well, she and Ethan we're on the way to the dace when the car stalled. Since Ethan's not the brightest crayon in the bunch she popped the hood of the car to see the problem. While she was standing there you and Miranda came around the curb and-" Gordo's mother broke off. She was in shock that two children grew that grew up in front of her eyes were gone and only her sole child was left. Left to face harsh reality.  
  
"Is Ethan ok?" He asked slowly looking to the wall.  
  
"Yes." She choked out.  
  
"Well, at least there's one person I didn't kill." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Honey, shut up. Don't you DARE talk like that." She said seriously.  
  
"What the hell am I supposed to say? I'm sorry I didn't get'em all??" He yelled.  
  
"Excuse me can you keep your voice down?" A nurse poked her head in.  
  
"Excuse me, I just killed my best friend and my girl friend, can you please shut the hell up?" He said and she hurried out.  
  
"DAVID GORDON-" She started.  
  
"Don't you David Gordon me."He said.   
  
His mom called the doctor. Dr. Phyllis, mental health, rushed in. His mother explained how she tried to tell Gordo the news.  
  
"Ma'am, when teens go threw news like this its best to approach the subject in other terms-" She started but pulled Gordo's mom out into the hall.  
  
While Gordo lay there alone in his bed he couldn't help but think. What now? Then fear rushed over him. The officer wanted to see him because he was responsible for the two deaths. He noticed the window had bars. He noticed the bars were there not to keep some one out but to keep some one in. To keep him in.  
  
His mother walked back in with the doctor.  
  
"Gordo, I'm your doctor, Gail Phyllis. I will help you through this rough time and you're staying at St. David's hospital for Juvenile Criminals. My button is number four on the phone so if you need me call me." She said. "Is there anything you need to know right now?"   
  
"Am I, Could I, well...go to the funerals?" He begged with tears in his eyes dripping innocence in droplets.  
  
"Yes, with parental agreements and a police escort. One is on Friday morning and the other Saturday morning." She told him."Would you like a light sedative to help you rest?"  
  
"Yes, please." He said like a child begging for candy.  
  
She walked out to the nurses counter to write down in note of what happened.  
  
"I'm sorry David, I have to ask you this but, Jarvis wants to know your plead. It's due in court by six this evening." She said slowly.  
  
"My plea?" He asked wondering.  
  
"Yes, you're on trial for the vehicular murder. He needs a plea of guilty or not." She told him.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
Sorry it took so long. Hope its worth it. Please r&r   
  
thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers. You don't know how much I appreciate you ALL.  
  
YOUR LORD AND MASTER,  
  
SNUFFLES 


	4. Kick at the darkness til it bleeds day l...

Gordo sat in wonder. He had a choice. Through all this he had a choice. He looked at his mother and slowly said, "I plead guilty."  
  
His mother nodded her head and then a voice said, "Please. Don't."   
  
Gordo lift his head to see Ms. McGuire in the door way looking as if it were her who was ran over. "Gordo, I know it's not your fault and you should not plead guilty. I am not charging you-Sam isn't either, it's the D.A. If you want, at your hearing, I will testify." She said. Gordo looked at his mother who released a little anxiety in her face. Gordo thought it was pitiful for mother.  
  
" Ms. McGuire, can we talk ...privately?" He glared at his mother.  
  
His mother left the room while he and McGuire were alone.   
  
"Ms. McGuire, I loved your daughter. Like a sister and more. After the accident I was holding Miranda, we shared a kiss but when I passed out in the ambulance...I saw Lizzie. She said it'd all be ok. That when I saw you to ask you for her journal. She said for us to not worry. She said her journal is under the second to the top floor board. The key is in her photo album behind her family portrait." Gordo told Ms. McGuire to go look for it.  
  
"Gordo, I know this sounds...strange but will you speak? At Lizzie's funeral?" She asked before going out the door.  
  
"I don't know...I'll try." He said before bowing his head.  
  
Ms. McGuire talked with Gordo's mother while he sat in the bed thinking of what he needed to do.  
  
He slowly nodded into a light sleep when he heard some one bust into the room. It was Miranda's dad.  
  
"You killed her," He ran to Gordo and put his hands around Gordo's neck to choke him.  
  
Gordo gasped for life and air but found none. A familiar blackness came to his side as he spiraled on the line of life and death. A face came to him; it was Miranda this time.  
  
"Be strong Gordo. You have to kick at the darkness til it bleeds day light." She whispered ever so softly.  
  
Then he knew. He was saved only for Lizzie. He was saved only for Miranda. He had to keep moving, make something of himself and wait for his time.  
  
Gordo found himself awake having CPR done by a heavy middle age male nurse. He reached out for air and moved around.  
  
"We thought we lost you." His mother cried and hugged him.  
  
"Mom...I'm sorry..." He cried out.  
  
"It's ok...sleep now..." She rubbed his head and rocked him to sleep like he was a child. 


End file.
